


Supreme Leader needs a Supreme Cock

by FurryGeneralHux (theSinTin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Big Dick Hux, Big Dick kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, M/M, Power Bottom Kylo Ren, Service Top General Hux, Size Queen Kylo Ren, mentioned public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/FurryGeneralHux
Summary: Kyluxhardkink prompt fills forthisandthisKylo is the biggest size queen. What a good thing that Hux's dick is ENOURMOUS. Like. It's bigger than Kylo's (who's actually just average. People only think he's big because he's tall and broad, but it's not true). Cue a "You can't ask people why their dick is so big, Ren." when Kylo first sees it.-Supreme Leader Kylo OF COURSE needs a portable throne. Hux's dick is his favourite. Supreme Leader Kylo absolutely LOVES to be fucked by his Grand Marshall. (Sex can range from very private to so public that even the Republic (or rather, what's left of it) knows about it.)





	Supreme Leader needs a Supreme Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I will admit that the fic is more of a fill for the first prompt than the second. Maybe in a mini sequel I can focus more on Hux's throne usage? 
> 
> The first prompt tho, beautiful. It called to me. I felt like the prompted @'d me when creating this. I really hope I wrote what you were looking for! If not, feel free to dm me and I can write something more to your tastes (I just really like bigdickHux ok). I made this Powerbottom Kylo because I think we need more of that in our lives!
> 
> The terrible name for this fic came from a friend on tumblr!

“I beg your pardon, sir?” Hux asked, unsure whether he had heard the question correctly.

Kylo Ren sat on his throne, looking perfectly at ease with his head resting in one massive hand. Almost bored. “I said,” Ren began, sitting up and speaking to Hux more directly, “General Hux, may I see your dick?”

So Hux _wasn’t_ hallucinating. The Supreme Leader really just asked to see his top general drop his pants. Hux blinked a few times, trying to see if he could wake himself up from this strange dream, but it didn’t happen.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux paused, stiffening his parade rest and feeling his face heat up just a bit, “May I know why I have been issued such a request?” 

Thankfully, the guards had already been asked to leave the room prior to Hux’s arrival, otherwise he likely would have died of embarrassment at being asked such a thing. Hux had to know; he couldn’t think of a single logical reason for such a demand.

Ren sighed, leaning back and throwing a hand up as he spoke. “We’ve been working together for the past five years, General, have we not? Maybe I’m curious to see what you’re hiding in those ridiculously puffy pants of yours.”

Hux knew his face was already flushed, but now he felt it turning a rather brilliant shade of red. He was powerless to fight it off; instead he looked to Ren and tried to plead against the absurd demand. “Sir, I do believe that’s a rather inappropriate request to make of your general. You can’t possibly expect-”

“But what if you weren’t my general?” Kylo proposed, sitting up once again in his throne and leaning forward to talk in a more hushed tone to Hux. “What if I was so impressed by what I see that I gave you a promotion on the spot? Would my Grand Marshall be more willing to play a little game of show and tell?”

Hux’s eyes widened at the offer. Grand Marshall. The position was rightfully his, but neither Snoke nor Ren had offered it before now. It belonged to him, and finally he could have it.

But at such a steep cost.

“W-What if you’re not impressed?” Hux asked, feeling his voice pitch just a little higher. He had never imagined himself in this position before. He needed to be sure he got what he wanted. “Even if you’re displeased with what I show, will I still get the promotion?”

A smile spread across Kylo’s scarred face. “I’m sure I’ll be impressed with whatever you have, Grand Marshall Hux.”

Hux was nearly sweating at this point. That sounded so good coming off of Ren’s too-full lips. He wanted to hear it again and again. He wanted to hear his rightful title on the lips of everyone on this kriffing ship. He wanted the new uniform, the power. He wanted to be second only to Ren, at least until he engineered a means of being first. He wanted it so badly.

But before he could have it, he needed to share something intimate with Ren.

Hux wasn’t ashamed to admit that he had cultivated more than a few fantasies featuring the new Supreme Leader over the years. It wasn’t his fault that the ridiculous man matched literally all of Hux’s tastes. Once or twice in the past, Hux had even considered approaching Ren about his interest, although shame and embarrassment had always held him back. In the end, Hux was always far too worried about Ren being put off by the obscene size of his cock. 

And now, Ren himself was asking to see it.

He stared Hux down, oblivious or at least uncaring of the inner turmoil gripping the older man. Tapping a finger against the cold durasteel of his arm rest, Ren gave a soft smile before saying “I’m waiting, General.”

Hearing his current title reminded Hux of the reward he could receive if he just showed Ren his cock. Under different circumstances, maybe Hux wouldn’t have been so on the fence about saying ‘yes.’ Something about this being for Supreme Leader Ren made Hux hesitate, probably something to do with the title.

Hux could do this. Just pull out his soft cock and show the Supreme Leader what he’s ‘hiding in his puffy pants’ and then be on his way with a new title. When soft, his cock wasn’t quite so monstrously big. Hopefully Ren would be satisfied with it.

Only one issue with that plan.

The thought of showing Ren his cock already had him chubbing up in his jodhpurs. 

Hux closed his eyes and took a deep breath. So what if Ren knew he had a wildly oversized dick? He would just be put off and disgusted by it, like all of Hux’s past sexual partners were. Everyone claimed to like big dicks until they were faced with his. Then they get cold feet. 

The same would surely happen with Ren.

Hux opened his eyes and forced himself to meet Ren’s gaze. The Supreme Leader just smirked back at him, leaning forward and waving his hand, as if in encouragement. Hux obeyed the unspoken command, hands dropping to the fly of his jodhpurs.

Once the buttons were undone, Hux hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, hesitating to push them down. He forced himself to meet Ren’s gaze, with was avid and only seemed to grow more excited. Seeing that raw eagerness in the eyes of a man he had fantasized about so often only made Hux flush more, grow just a little harder. If he hadn’t intentionally requisitioned his trousers a size too large, Kylo would likely already have seen him growing hard. 

Hux took a deep, steadying breathe and tried to calm his nerves. It wouldn’t do to seem too eager. He forced himself to continue holding Ren’s gaze as he eased his jodhpurs and shorts down to mid-thigh.

The room was silent for a moment, except for the thunder of Hux’s heart and the blood rushing in his ears. The blood rushed downwards, too, and that wasn’t what he wanted at all. He just wanted to get this over with quickly, but now he had embarrassed himself more than even originally requested. Hux should pull his pants up, say his farewells, and promptly request a transfer to another Star Destroyer before he had to see Ren’s face again-

“Well, well,” Ren spoke, excitement thick in his voice, “Hux, I hadn’t expected something so…”

Hux rolled his eyes. He knew where this was going. “Big, I know. No one expects it, no one wants it. I apologize if you were expecting something sma-”

“No one wants it?” Ren cut in, stepping down from his throne to stand in front of Hux. “Surely you’ve been with some rather subpar partners. Because,” Ren smiled, leaning in even closer, “This is _exactly_ what I wanted to see.”

Hux’s breath hitched as Ren’s hand came up to rest on his shoulder. It felt huge against his thin arm, and Hux couldn’t help but imagine what it would look like on his cock. Maybe Ren’s long fingers could wrap all the way around it in the way that Hux’s couldn’t. 

Thinking of Ren’s hand on his cock made Hux whimper. Ren’s gaze followed Hux’s down to the fat swell of his cock between them, fully hard and standing at proud attention. 

_Oh no…_

“As promised,” Ren began, licking his lips, “I’m impressed. More than impressed. You’re my Grand Marshall now but I have another offer.” Hux looked at Ren with searching eyes, confused confused as to what else Ren could possibly off him. “I’m wondering if you’d like to be my portable throne. It’s a simple job. You accompany me on missions wherever I’m called to and I sit on your cock all day. Does that sound appealing?”

Hux, completely unprepared to hear that, felt all the air in his lungs leave in a rush. He bit his lip and felt his cock twitch and begin to leak between them.

Ren certainly painted a pretty picture, one where, instead of sitting at the head of the table during meetings, he took up residence in Hux’s lap. He imagined the way Ren would bounce on his cock while the other generals tried to deliver their endless speeches and ignore the slick sounds of their fucking. He imagined splitting Ren open on his giant cock all over the Finalizer: the mess hall, the training center, even here in the throne room. Right now.

“Of course, Supreme Leader,” Hux said breathlessly. It was far too good of an offer to pass up.

“Shall we begin now, Grand Marshall?” Ren asked, dropping his hand to Hux’s waist and rubbing his thumb in small circles.

“Please,” Hux begged.

“As you wish,” Kylo said before dropping to his knees. He wasted no time before grabbing Hux’s hips and running those wet lips against his length. The gasp that fell from Hux’s throat was undignified, but there was no stopping it. A soft, raspy whine fell from his lips when Ren took his cock into his mouth and ran his tongue over the head. 

It had been far too long since Hux had been with anyone else, possibly longer than he’d been working with Ren. Far too many embarrassing rejections would do that to a man, make him unwilling to even try finding a partner. 

Turns out Hux had someone willing to enjoy his oversized dick all along.

“Fuck,” Hux whined as he placed his hands into Ren’s unruly hair. His hips twitched with a need to move, but Ren’s bruising grip on him prevented any of that. Hux was left gasping and yanking on Ren’s hair, unable to do anything more.

Ren hummed around Hux’s cock, looking up at Hux with those soft doe eyes, lips spread around his cock. Utterly obscene. 

Pulling off, Kylo took a second to breathe before going back down. Only this time, he kept going. The sensation of Hux hitting the back of Ren’s throat was breathtaking in itself; feeling Ren’s nose hit the trimmed hair at the base of his cock was even better. The absolute best was feeling Ren _swallow_ around his cock.

“Fuck, Ren, fuck!” Hux cried, feeling himself get close. He had never experienced that before, no partner had been able to deepthroat him! He wanted it again, but- “I’m close, d-didn’t you want to sit on your throne…?” 

Kylo gave a short nod before pulling off of Hux’s cock. The strands of saliva connecting him to Ren’s lips made Hux’s knees weak. “You’re correct,” Ren agreed, getting back to his feet. “Come take a seat while I prepare myself more. I’m afraid I hadn’t full anticipated what you’d be wielding there.”

The thought that Ren had fantasized about his dick made Hux’s heart flutter.

Ren walked Hux up the steps to his throne and let the newly promoted Grand Marshall take a seat as he began to drop his own pants. Ren’s cock wasn’t exactly small. It was perfectly average but definitely looked smaller against the massive landscape of his body. It was almost cute.

Ren leaned against the armrest of the throne, reaching a hand behind himself. The sounds he made as he freed a rather large plug from his ass were exquisite. 

“Did you really expect me to say yes that easily?” Hux asked, watching Ren slick three of his fingers with lube he had summoned from who-know-where. Hux schooled his expression into something mildly distasteful, even though this was, by far, the most erotic moment of his life.

“No,” Ren gasped as he returned his fingers to his ass and pushed in. “I had hoped, never expected. I was fully ready to return to my quarters and fuck myself on the toys I keep there, pretending it was your cock instead.”

Hux had the best spot in the room to watch Ren fuck himself open on those fat fingers, to hear him grunt and cry and whimper right into his ear. “You’ve fantasized about my cock that much?” Hux asked, feigning indifference. 

“Of course I have,” Ren said when he pulled back to slick his hand again, adding the pinky this time. “I wasn’t sure, I had hoped. Hoped you’d be as large as I thought you to be. Little did I know you’d be even more than imagined, _fuck._ ”

Hux’s cock twitched in his lap as he watched the Supreme Leader stretch himself. God he wanted Ren, _now_ “Happy to see I exceeded your expectations,” Hux breathed, trying for casual and failing. 

“Fuck,” Ren withdrew his fingers. “I’m ready if you are,” Ren sighed, looking at Hux with his soft eyes full of need.

“Yes,” Hux didn’t hold back the need in his voice, sounding enthusiastic and impatient.

Ren spread what was left of the lube onto Hux’s cock, pumping it a few times to ensure he was fully hard. Ren’s hands then went to the armrests of the throne as he straddled Hux’s thighs and began to lower himself. 

“Slow,” Hux gasped as he felt Ren’s hand on his cock, guiding him to his wet, sloppy entrance. “I’ve never, never been able to fit before.”

“Your first time?” Ren asked with a smirk. “It’s a pleasure to do the honors.”

Feeling Ren’s body welcome him in was like a blessing. It was so warm and wet. Hux gasped for air and his hands went to Ren’s hips on instinct. Ren allowed it as he lowered himself onto Hux’s fat cock, breathing hard as he slid halfway down and paused, seeming to need a break. Ren’s thighs were trembling, his face flushed and plush lip bitten.

Hux’s thumbs rubbed reassuring circles into Ren’s hips, “If it’s too much, I’d understand,” he whispered. He was used to that, anyway. Nothing new.

“No,” Ren growled out. “I will finish what I started.”

Hux wasn't prepared for the way Ren forced himself down and couldn't restrain the ardent sound that tore itself from his throat. Another pause came when Ren was fully seated. Hux let out a soft whine as the reality of the situation hit him. Kylo Ren had managed to do something no one else had ever been able to do, an achievement that gave him more right to the throne he had claimed than anyone else. 

“Are you okay?” Hux couldn’t help but ask. He’d never believed this was possible, and could only imagine that Ren was in some sort of pain right now.

Ren let out a throaty moan instead, grabbing onto Hux’s body and pulling them flush together in an embrace. “I feel like I’m being torn apart,” he managed to whisper before he was moaning again in Hux’s ear.

“We can stop-”

_“No,”_ Ren growled before he lifted up and fucked himself back down. It was Hux’s turn to moan, his arms coming up to wrap around Ren’s chest as the larger man began a punishing rhythm. It felt unbelievably good, like it couldn't actually be happening.

One time wouldn’t be enough, that was sure.

“You feel so good,” Ren whispered to Hux as he rode him hard. “I’m not going to last.”

“You’re serious?” Hux asked suddenly, “About me being your throne?”

“Absolutely,” Ren growled, “Every day I’ll fuck myself on your cock. Everyone on this kriffin’ ship will know, they’ll see it firsthand whenever they ask to speak with me. I’ll keep you hard, so you'll be ready whenever I need to take a seat. Get you a ring and just leave you like that until I’m ready again. It’ll be so fucking good.” Ren was panting now, his hard pace rapidly becoming more erratic. “Fuck. Touch my cock, Hux. Make me come.”

There was no denying such a request. Hux reached between them and grabbed his Supreme Leader’s cock, managing three strokes before he felt Ren let go. The clench of Ren’s ass around him was enough to push Hux over the edge, seeing stars. The larger man continued to fuck himself through his orgasm until he collapsed fully into Hux's lap, breathing hard. Hux himself wasn’t in a much better condition, embracing Ren and rubbing his sweat-soaked back.

After a few minutes of quiet between them, Hux gathered the nerve to speak: “Was that everything you expected, Supreme Leader?”

“More than expected, Grand Marshall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @Ban for the amazing beta. You're a great friend <3
> 
> Please kinkshame me at [@FurryGeneralHux](http://furrygeneralhux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
